


Cold Love(Gray Fullbuster x OC)

by tonylett



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Ice Magic, Just enjoy, Magic, don't know what to add anymore, fairy tail - Freeform, requip, very slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylett/pseuds/tonylett
Summary: Ayame Ikumi, a lover and a fighter. The lover of the ice stripper, Gray Fullbuster. This is a story of how friendships were forged and how love conquered all. Follow them in their adventure, kicking ass and taking names. Enjoy the ride.Notes.~ I suck at summaries.~ Fairy Tail is not mine. It belongs to Hiro Mashima~ Sorry if there's gonna be an OOC~very slow slow updates
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**"I never want to stop making memories with you."** _

_**"You will forever be my always.** _ _**"** _

_**** _

_**"Life is so simple  
** _

_**A little boy, a little girl  
** _

_**Laughing and loving  
** _

_**Tryin' to figure out the world"** _

_**"You love me for who I am  
** _

_**Like the stars hold the moon  
** _

_**Right there where they belong  
** _

_**And I know I'm not alone"** _

__

**_"You put your arms around me and I'm home."_ **

**_"Soulmates aren't just lovers."_ **

****

**_"But look what I found  
_ **

**_Somebody who loves me  
_ **

**_Look what I found  
_ **

**_Somebody who carry  
_ **

**_'Round a piece of my heart"_ **

****

_**"We could let our friends crash in the living room  
** _

_**This is our place, we make the call  
** _

_**And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
** _

_**I** _ _**'ve loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all"** _

__

_**"When it's real, you can't walk away."** _

_**"I lost my way all the way to you and in you I found all the way back to me."** _

**_"Well, I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was.."_ **

**__ **

**_"Well, I found a man stronger than anyone I know  
_ **

**_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share a home  
_ **

**_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_ **

**_To carry love..."_ **

**__ **

ＡＬＷＡＹＳ ＡＮＤ ＦＯＲＥＶＥＲ


	2. ꜰᴀɪʀʏ ᴛᴡᴏ: ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴛᴜʀɴ

_"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic._

_Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life._

_For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards._

_Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore._

_But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fairy Tail** _ _."_   
  


"ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴏ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴏᴍᴇ"

**3rd POV.**

Everything is going on like any other day in the guild. Fighting, Drinking and so on. Lucy noticed that Gray was not fighting Natsu even though Natsu already insulted him many times.

"I wonder what's happening to him." Lucy who was new to the guild said. "Maybe it's something about _her_ returning." Mira answered.

"Who's her?" Lucy asked. " Ayame." Mira simply answered

"You mean Ayame AS IN THE AYAME I heard rumors about her and she's on the sorcerer weekly but I never seen her face." Lucy said.  
"She's coming back after one and half years." Mira informed her.

"Why would he be concerned?" Lucy asked.  
"She's his Girlfriend. Of course!" Mira replied to Lucy who was shocked that Gray had a Girlfriend.  
"WAIT! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!." Lucy said shocked.

After that someone walk in. Natsu instantly attack the hooded stranger after recognizing the scent. "Geeez Natsu I was gone for One and Half years and this is how you greet me?" the stranger said as she kicked Natsu knocking him out cold.

The stranger removed her hood revealing a beautiful girl with silverish white hair and red scarlet eyes. "I'M HOME!" She shouted. " WELCOME HOME AYAME!" Everyone cheered. They hugged her after that. He went straight to Gray. She hugged him. "I miss you." she said as they broke the hug. " I miss you too." Gray replied. Everyone just admire the couple.

After that everyone was back to normal. Lucy just sat there drinking her juice until someone asked her " You're new here, aren't you?. I'm Ayame Ikumi." Ayame introduced. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy replied while shaking her hand

"Where's Gray?" Lucy asked.  
"Fighting Natsu."

"Oh."

"Tell Gray I headed home."

"Sure."

____________________________________________________________________________________Timeskip~ (at home)

**Ayame's POV**

I was in the kitchen cooking something when someone wrapped their arms around me. "I love You." Gray said. I blushed still not getting used to it. " I-I love you too." I replied.

" Where's Ted?" Gray asked. "She went straight to her room when we arrived." I smiled. " Let's eat. I cooked something." I said. " Ok.." 

Gray prepared the dining while I prepared the foods. While we were eating Gray suddenly spoke "Your cooking never gets old. Still delicious as ever." I smiled, "I'm your girlfriend what do you expect?" I asked rhetorically. When we were finished I quickly cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

When I went to our room Gray was lying in the bed with nothing but his boxers, His eyes were close. I blushed at the sight of him.' _He looks handsome._ ' I thought. I went to our bathroom and took a shower after 30 minutes I was done. I went to outside. Gray was still lying on the bed with his eyes still close. I went on top off on him and kissed his nose. He smiled and opened his eyes. " We've got a lot of catching up to do." I said smiling. " I believe so." Gray replied. We talked for hours. We kissed then and there eventually I fell asleep on top of him while his hands wrapped protectively around me.

I woke up with Gray's hand wrapped around me. I pecked his lips, he opened his one eye to look at me. "Morning." I greeted. He muttered a Morning too. I stood up from his chest.

" Wake up, We're going to the guild." I said. He grunted and stood up. I make my way downstairs and cooked breakfast. "What'cha doin?" Ted, my exceed asked. Ted has an Orange Skin and Green eyes. She looks like a tiger .

"Breakfast." I simply answered. "Come On! Let's eat." I said. " Gray! Come here." I shouted from downstairs. " Coming!" He shouted back. I heard footsteps coming downstairs. We ate after that we took a _shower_ _together._

After that, We went to the guild. We were walking hand in hand talking about random things.Ted was just listening to us. When we entered the guild A table suddenly came flying to us and Gray was hit at the head. He turned his head to whoever threw that and he saw Natsu laughing at him. Sooooo He went to Natsu and punched him in the face. Aaaand the fight begun. _'They never change, do they?' I thought._

I spotted Lucy at the counter talking to Mirajane. "Let's Go Ted." I went over there and greeted them " Morning."   
"Morning Aya." Mirajane greeted. 

"Morning Where's Gray?" Lucy asked. 

" Fighting Natsu." I simply answered.  
"Have they always been like this?" Lucy asked again.

" Pretty much. Yeah!" I grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck. Lucy just sweatdropped at my response. "Who's this?" Lucy asked again when she spotted Ted. "This is Ted." I introduced. " She's just like Happy." Lucy stated, " yeah."

"Mira, Can you give me a beer?" I asked Mira.

" Yeah!." She smiled happily. She handed me a beer and I drank it.

Lucy then went to the Job board. Mirajane walked to Lucy and Told that if she ever find a job she wants, Just tell her because the Master was away at a Conference. The Lucy asked what kind of conference it is. I walked over to them as Mira started explaining the Guild's Master Conference. 

"Being a Master is a pretty hard job." I stated. " Yeah." Lucy just muttered. "Like Wow, I've never imagine that guild are connected with something like that." Lucy added. 

"It's important we cooperate with one another otherwise their system would fall apart." Mirajane stated. "And then the guys of dark will show up." Natsu said while having his pointed finger surrounded by fire to add some effects. Lucy just shrieked in horror. Natsu laughed at Lucy. " That was almost too easy." Natsu said while haing his hands in the back of his head. " Don't scare me like that!" Lucy exclaimed at Natsu.

" But Natsu is right the Black guys are also known as Dark Guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. Their bad and most of them were involve in magical crimes." I stated.

"Would you just go and pick up a job or us already." Natsu said  
"You're kidding me right? What's make you thing I want to do that?" Lucy asked.  
"Well we are a team right?" Natsu asked.  
"Yah! and we picked the job last time. Now it's your turn to picked" Happy said.  
"Just forget it cat. As far as I'm concerned. Our team has been disbanded and besides you guys didn't want me, You just needed me last time." Lucy said.  
" Don't be ridiculous. That's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you cause you're so nice." Natsu stated making Lucy blushed at the compliment.  
"Hey Lucy! Don't join those losers. You can get many opportunities from other teams." Gray stated as he walked towards us and put his arms around my waist making me blush a little.  
"You're clothes, Gray." I muttered noticing his lack of clothes. Gray freaked out.  
"Jerk." Natsu said. Gray narrowed his eyes and said "Did you just call me a Jerk? Dragon boy." Oh boy, here comes another round of banter.  
"And what If I did? what are you gonna do about it?" Natsu asked. Their foreheads are touching. Aaand another fight begun. Then Loki started flirting with Lucy until he noticed her keys. He started to freak out and run away. "This people are so weird." Lucy muttered. " You got that right." I sighed.

Natsu and Gray are still fighting until Loki suddenly slammed the door making everyone quiet. "BAD NEWS EVERYONE!" Loki shouted.   
"It's Erza, She's Back!" Loki added. Everyone was nervous and scared. Well me? I don't really get why they are scared of her. She's like my sister.  
"Wow. Just mention Erza and they all freak out.." Lucy stated.  
"Well, She's one of the female's strongest wizard." Mira said.  
"One of? Who is the other?" Lucy asked.  
"Hmmmm... Ayame of course! and others." Mira stated. I snapped my head towards her.  
"What about me Mira?" I asked.  
"Lucy was just asking who's the other strongest wizards here." Mira replied.  
"Oh!." I simply smiled.

 **3rd POV**  
 _'She's that strong! I wonder how strong they really are?' Lucy just thought._  
Just then they heard giant footsteps coming towards the guild.  
"That's got to be her." Laki stated   
"That's her footsteps." Wakaba said.  
Murmurs around the guild began.  
"Don't worry Lucy. She's not what you imagined." Ayame stated.

Erza then came in holding a big horn.  
"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked.  
"He's in a conference right now." Ayame stated as she walked towards Erza.

Lucy just watched Erza and Ayame. They were staring down at each other. The room can feel the pressure between Ayame and Erza. Lucy thought If their friends, They look like their gonna kill each other but she was proven wrong when Erza smile and hugged Ayame.

"Ayame, You're back! That's good." Erza stated while she broke the hug from Ayame.

"It's good to be back."   
"Good cause I'm gonna need you." Erza said making Ayame frown.  
Erza started scolding everyone.  
"Are Gray and Natsu Here?" Erza asked.   
"Aye!" Happy said.  
"Oh hey there Erza!" Gray said while wrapping an arm around Natsu and sweating nervously.   
We're just hanging out like good friends."  
"I see I'm happy that you're hanging out like good friends." Erza said

" I need you in this mission. Normally I would wait for the master but this is urgent.You'll be coming as well Ayame" Erza added.  
Murmurs around the guild began.

"Erza, Ayame, Gray and Natsu" Mira gasped. " Never see that one coming but this might be the strongest team in the history of Fairy tail." Mira added.

"We'll leave tomorrow." With that she disappeared.

After that everyone was back to normal. "Ted! Let's go!" Ayame said. "Aye!" Ted replied.

"Happy Bye Bye!" Ted added.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"To catch up with Erza." Ayame simply replied. "I'll be back later tonight." Ayame smiled. When she disappeared. The fighting began.

"Are Erza and Ayame really good friends?" Lucy asked.   
"Yup! They are like sisters." Mira replied.

Ayame talked with Erza for hours trying to catched up when evening arrived she went home. She found Gray already asleep. She climbed to him and embraced him.

_'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day' Ayame thought_

_as she drifted into sleep._


	3. ꜰᴀɪʀʏ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ: ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴘᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴜʟʟᴀʙʏ

  
  
  
_"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic._

_Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life._

_For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards._

_Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore._

_But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fairy Tail_ ** _."_

"As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was about to happen."

**Ayame's POV.**

Gray and I woke up and did our daily routines.

When we arrived at the train station Gray and Natsu started to fight. I sighed. I spotted Lucy sitting with Happy and some weird thing. " What are you doing here, Lucy?" I asked. " Mira said that I should come." Lucy answered.  
"Sorry I'm late." I heard Erza said.

"It's oka-" She didn't finished her sentence when she saw the luggage of Erza. I chuckled. She tends to overpacked when we go to missions.  
  


"It's okay Erza." I said. I saw Gray and Natsu being goody good buddies.

"I Believe you're in the guild yesterday. I didn't quite catch your name." Erza said

"My name is Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along." Lucy said.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Wait you're the girl that I heard about I was told that you defeated a mercenary gorilla. Using only you're pinky finger." 

Lucy just stared at her shocked.They talked about few things.Natsu challenged Erza and I to a challenge when we come back. I just chuckled and agreed.When we were on the train Natsu was on his seat and looked like his gonna die, I also feel quite nauseous but not as bad as Natsu.   
"I swear you're totally pathetic. One second you're challenging Erza and Ayame and the next you're like this." Gray stated. He's arms were wrapped around my waist. He tends to do that a lot actually. 

"It's gotta be tough for him to move from place to place. " Lucy said

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Erza said.  
"Come here and sit with me."Erza added. Soooo Lucy and Natsu traded places. Erza punched Natsu in the gut to make Natsu fall asleep. We just sweatdropped at her antics.  
"There your gonna be fine." Erza said.

Lucy thought that maybe she was not as sane as she thought making her sweatdropped at her own comment.

"Erza I thing it's about time you tell us what's going on." I said seriously, we all looked expectantly at her. 

"What kind of mission we're going on here?" Gray asked

" Of course." Then she told us about Eisenwald and Lullaby.

"Lullaby?" Gray and Lucy said in unison.

"Wait it's that thing before." Lucy said,making Erza narrowed her eyes at them. Lucy looked scared looking at Erza. 

"I see, you encountered them." Erza said.

" Well we're not sure if they are part of Eisenwald but they did mention lullaby" Gray said.  
"It's sound like they are the members who drop out because the don't want to be part of something."Erza said.  
"The question here is what is Lullaby? and What are they planning to do?" I asked.  
We continued our discussions about Lullaby and Eisenwald. I got a bad feeling about this Lullaby.

"I can't believe that I was such a fool that day." Erza said "I didn't recognize his name back then, Erigor." I snapped my head towards her looking shocked that she didn't recognize it.  
"Erigor, The Ace Of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination request which is why he earned the name. Erigor the reaper." I said  
"He kills for money."Lucy muttered surprised.

"When the council outlawed the assassination request. Eisenwald decided that money is more important than the council's rules. As a result they were kicked out the wizard's league six years ago but that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remained active." I added.

Lucy was sweating nervously.   
"Iwww You're slimy!" Happy complained. "Shut up cat! It's sweat!" Lucy yelled.

"Okay. In short Eisenwald is planning on something with this lullaby and you want to stop them" Gray said, "exactly." Erza said." And I'm not foolish to think that I can destroy an entire dark guild by myself." Erza said, That's why I asked for help." she added.  
  
"Soo we're storming the Eisanwald guild." I said while petting Ted. Lucy looked nervous and scared, "I should've not come along." She stated frightened.  
"Iwww! Now you're super slimy!" Ted said. "I told you! It's Sweat!" Lucy shouted.

"If you don't mind what kind of magic do you practice guys?" Lucy asked  
"That's a pretty good question." Erza said.

"Erza and Ayame's magic are so Pretty. They make their enemies bleed a lot." Happy stated.

"I'm not sure If I would call that pretty." Lucy muttered nervously.  
"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." I stated  
"Like this." He put his fist in his palm and created a Heart with a Fairy Tail symbol with it. He gave it to me.I smiled at him as I blushed lightly, "I used Ice magic." Gray stated  
"Now I know why Natsu and You always fight." Lucy stated. "Why?" Gray asked.  
"Well he's fire and you're Ice. They're not really compatible." Lucy answered.  
"Not really. I just hate his guts." Gray replied. while leaning his head to my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist again. He kissed my cheek. Erza and Lucy just smile at us.

We arrived at Onibas Station,"You think the Eisenwald guys are still here?" Gray asked.

"That's why we're here to find out." I answered.   
  


"Where's Natsu?" Ted and Happy said in unison, Lucy has her jawdropped. We all looked at the train who already left and is pretty far away.  
  


"This is all my fault. I was busy talking that I didn't remember him. Natsu hate all kinds of transportation. One of you please hit me." Erza said while clenching her fist.

"That's a little much." Lucy said.  
"Let's go!" I said. Erza stopped the bus.   
"What do you think you're doing lady?You can't pull that emergency lever without permission" the guy asked.Lucy was just sweatdropping at the scene.  
  


"I'm starting to think that all of the Fairy tail wizards are insane." Lucy said.  
"Well, Not all of us." Gray said not noticing his already naked, "Oh Yeah! where's you clothes?!" Lucy said.  
"Here." I handed him his clothes. "You should get rid of that habit." I added.  
"I'll try." Gray replied. I sighed knowing it is impossible to get rid of his habits.

We grabbed a magic mobile. Gray was ontop while Lucy,Ted,Happy and I were inside.  
We reached the bus when Natsu was knocked off to Gray. Making Erza stopped.  
"That hurt you idiot!" Gray said.  
"Shut up icy freak! How come you left me on the train!" Natsu exclaimed.  
" I'm glad you're in one piece." The she 'hugged' Natsu, more like knocked him into her armor.  
"I got a fight with an Eisenwald guy." Erza then punched Natsu.   
"You idiot that's the guild we're after!"   
"What?! I'm sorry this is the first time I heard about it." Natsu reasoned.  
"I explained it on the way here." she said completely forgetting that she knocked her out.   
  
"You forgot that you knock him out cold Erza." I said while sweatdropping.

"I forgot. I'm sorry." Erza apologized.

Erza then climbed to the mobile and we all started going in to chase the dark guild. 

"What was he look like?" Gray asked.

"He didn't look like his in a dark guild and he has this weird three eyed skull thing." Natsu said thinking of the fight he got with that guy.

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy wondered.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Ted asked.

"Is that just I've heard about it before Lullaby. IT'S DEATH MAGIC!" Lucy stated.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I've only heard it in books. There are magic that are forbidden to use by wizards." Lucy stated.  
"That's right there are curse black magics spell that can kill the people they used on." Erza said.  
'What are you planning Erigor?' I thought.  
"Well if I'm right lullaby is even worse." Lucy said with a serious expression. With that said we drove off to stop Eisenwald.

\----------------------------------------

Author's note:  
I'll try to update as much as I could! 😂😂😂


End file.
